1. Field
This document relates to a method of providing a user interface in a data broadcasting receiver.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, data broadcasting for providing a Java application as well as audio and video with a broadcasting stream of a binary data format through a digital broadcasting electric wave has been executed.
When a data broadcasting receiver such as a digital television (D-TV) or a set-top box (STB) receives the data broadcasting stream, the data broadcasting receiver performs a buffering operation of temporarily storing the data broadcasting stream within a buffer memory such as a SDRAM.
The data broadcasting receiver decodes and signal-processes data buffered in the buffer memory and outputs the data to audio, video, and a text. Because a general data broadcasting receiver does not separately provide a user interface function in which a user selects and checks information related to a wanted actor or player while viewing various broadcasting programs such as a movie or sports received through data broadcasting, a method of efficiently providing the user interface function is requested.